Two is Better than One
by HikariSpirit
Summary: Robin may be the Shepherds' tactician, but even she can't always get herself out of her own personal turmoils without the help of her husband, Chrom. An extended story on how Robin deals with learning about how she was the one who killed Chrom in the future.


**_Two is Better than One_**

* * *

She had always had this unique ability to easily decipher how people were feeling within a matter of moments. Even if people flatly denied nothing was wrong, she would constantly nag until she received a truthful answer and she would often scold them for being dishonest. Yet she had this funny double standard where she too would lie about how she felt. Chrom was quite aware of Robin's stubbornness, ever so more since they exchanged vows almost two years ago. Chrom did give her credit to her believable acting abilities, however, they weren't so impressive because as her husband he saw through her invisible mask when others did not.

Not too long ago, did Lucina confront her mother with her revelation that in fact Robin had been the one who had killed Chrom. It was not the shock of Lucina's sudden decision to kill her that made her uneasy, but it was the undeniable control Grima had over her which lead to the death and destruction of her own husband and close friends. That was indeed what Robin feared the most.

Chrom had begun noticing that she was excluding herself from everyone including her own family. It was not only he who was noticing, but the entire Shepherds had become increasingly worried about their tactician's abnormal behaviour. On that particular night, like any other night, Robin was nowhere to be found. The Shepherds despite overcoming a victory on that day did not seem as celebratory as they usually did at dinner time.

"Chrom," Lissa started.

"Hmm," Chrom muttered, overturning his meal with his fork.

"You've hardly touched your food." It was obvious, even to the half-aware prince, that Lissa's tone ushered her deep concern for her brother. "You okay?"

Almost as if her words a trigger, he came swiftly out of his trance to turn his attention to his worried sister. "I'm sorry Lissa. I don't mean to ignore you. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"It's about Robin, isn't it?" Lissa questioned, hinting at that moment it was clear to her why her elder brother was upset.

"Yeah," Chrom sighed, sounding almost defeated.

"Talk to her," she encouraged. "She needs to know that you're there for her."

"That's the problem Lissa, I am there for her, but she's too stubborn to open up." Chrom was evidently frustrated, no matter how hard he tried he just could not get through to her, much to his dismay.

"Don't forget that you were like this when Emm died. You were just as pigheaded as Robin. Even though you didn't open up immediately, you still did. And you know why?" Lissa smiled lightly, directly gazing at her brother. "It was because of Robin. She was persistent and wouldn't let you become overridden with grief that you couldn't command us anymore. You do what she did for you, Chrom. It's the best way."

Chrom gave Lissa one of those rare smiles that someone gives someone else as a token of great thanks and appreciation without the use of words. Lissa had returned the favour, touching his hand as a sign of reassurance and signalling her exit. Through Lissa's words of encouragement, it gave him a sense of courage to break through what seemed the imperishable wall that Robin had built.

Driven by determination and will, Chrom guided himself through the camp to where his and Robin's particular tent was situated for some time; he'd hoped that Robin's presence was within this room. He sighed deeply before pulling back the curtain door quietly. To his genuine surprise, Robin was there, sound asleep on the desk with tactical books opened and scattered on the wooden face. Keeping silent, he walked behind his sleeping wife, taking a clearer look at what she was reading. Chrom knew that to get her mind off what was frightening her, she tried to preoccupy her thoughts with tactical theories. It was a cold night and he unclasped his coat to gently place it on Robin. As he did so, he gave a quick yet soft peek on Robin's forehead, which made her stir slightly.

"Chrom?" Robin questioned surprising raising her head, still in her half dreamy state.

"Morning sleepy head," Chrom laughed softly, pulling up a nearby crate and sitting next to his wife. The way she said his name brought a somewhat sense of happiness and joy to Chrom that his wife he knew was still there.

Becoming aware of the situation, Robin quickly treated to her isolated ways, much to Chrom's disappointment. "What are you doing here, Chrom?" Her words were bitter and blunt, they hurt Chrom because he knew Robin was distressed and in pain, as he felt that there was nothing he could do to change it. Yet Chrom was just as pigheaded as his own wife and he was strong-minded about winning this victory.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

There was a long and eerie silence that lasted what seemed almost an eternity. It was felt so unusual and uncomfortable not communicating with his wife. They always talked about every kind of topic imaginable, even if there was a slightest silence between them it was never awkward like it was now.

"You should go," Robin stated, avoiding eye contact with Chrom.

"Why?" Chrom quickly rebutted, somewhat offended at her request evident through his frustrated tone.

"Just be-because, Chrom." Chrom could see her own frustration as she continuously rubbed her face into the palm of her hand. Vigorously trying to hold her tears at bay, Robin was not the one to show her tears in front of others.

"I'm not going." He was direct, staring seriously yet caring at her, even though Robin did not meet his gaze.

"Chrom please," she pleaded, showcasing her teary eyes.

"I said I am not going." His seriousness still unchanged.

"Chrom just please go," Robin begged, choking on her words.

"Why should I go, when you're just going to go back to your isolated ways," Chrom shouted, jumping from his seat. It was obvious he as at his breaking point. There was no other way he knew that he could get through to Robin and he was determined to reach his goal. "The entire camp is worried and concerned for you, Robin. And you and I both know that what you're doing is wrong by not engaging in the slightest bit of conversation with anyone."

Sighing he sat back down, Chrom clasped his hands together gazing into the ground in defeat. "Seeing you like this, it kills everyone, especially me. It makes me feel like worthless as a husband. I feel as though I've failed you and I don't want to do that."

"Chrom, you're not a worthless husband," Robin stated, touching his shoulder gently bringing him out of his trance. She looked at him, watery eyed. In that moment, when he saw her look at him, the twinkle in her eye showed her true self. Something that uplifted his broken spirits. "It's just that I'm scared and afraid."

"I know you are. But that's no excuse to run away from those who love you," Chrom said grabbing onto her hands, continuing to break through her walls.

"But _I _killed you and everyone else," she sobbed, still trying to hold back her tears. The way she said it, broke a cord in Chrom's heart.

"It doesn't matter." His gripped tightened around his wife's hands, trying to convince Robin everything would be alright.

"Of course, it matters, Chrom," Robin shouted.

"It doesn't matter because it won't happen," Chrom reassured.

"How do you know?" she questioned. Robin was not much for rambling yet she could not help but continue to question why he believed everything would be okay. Although, Chrom softly shooed her calmly by placing his finger on her lips.

"Don't you remember? When I lost Emm, you were there for me." Chrom moved closer to hug her. Holding Robin tight to his chest, he rested his chin on her head as he softly stroked her hair and giving a quick kiss on her head. Encased in the protection and love of her husband, Robin began to slowly but surely calm down.

"I thought I would never be able to recover after losing her. But you helped me get through one of my darkest hours. Together we make an unbeatable team because we're strong when we are with each other. That's why I know we'll get through it," Chrom stated.

"Are you sure?"

"For the last time, yes."

"Is it okay to cry now, Chrom?"

"Yeah. It's okay to cry now."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked! :) Please leave a constructive review; always apprepicated.**


End file.
